A Survivor's Tale
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: During an invasion of the Undead on the island, the girls fight to stay alive and make it to Citysville so they can cross over to the mainland of Townsville. The guys have survived in Citysville, but aren't sure what next to do. What will happen when the groups meet and sparks start to fly,Even for the toughest of them all? Will they make it out alive!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story inspired by 'A New and Dead World' by 5150Girl. I only own My O.C's and this story. Bright and Bling- crown172, Bolt and Bat- Dubstep41, Butterfly and Beatle- Cosmic Butterfly1. NO POWERS!**

** Blossom POV**

"Girls, come on!" I signaled and we all ran towards the building ahead, treading carefully through wreckage, bodies and blood. I have long, calve-length orange auburn hair held in a red bow and bright pink eyes, my name is Blossom, Blossom Deanna. My friends, sisters and I are survivors of the Undead Invasion, for all we know. Right now we are trying to flee this island through the bridge tunnel in Citysville so we can live. We have had to fight for everything.

"Okay, we're safe inside for now." Bright Rhosly gulped in air as we gathered inside and she barricaded the door before sliding to the ground beside me. She has mid-thigh length black spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her double swords and dagger are in need of cleaning from the recent encounter, which shouldn't be a problem. I fingered my weapon, a buck knife, and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm glad." Bubbles, my sister shivered. She has medium length golden hair in two wavy pigtails and baby blue eyes. Her weapon is her bamboo staff. Buttercup, the last of my sisters, who has shoulder-length black choppy hair and lime green eyes hugged her. Her weapons are the machete and darts.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, we'll be fine." Bolt Yamada assured while wiping down her weapons, The spear and kunai are her weapons. She has hip-length ginger brown hair in two pigtails tied in navy blue ribbons and her eyes are a lighter shade of Navy blue. Beside her, Butterfly Tanaka put her earphones in and started listening to her Ipod. She has cropped brown hair and purple eyes, her weapons are her robot Panda and baseball bat.

"We would have made it here quicker if we hadn't stopped at that gun shop." BC groaned, aiming a look at Bliss Doukas, the last in our group. She has almost knee-length bleach blonde hair in a braid tied with a black ribbon and her eyes change colors with her emotions. Her weapons are the bow and arrow and guns. She rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for stocking up on useful ammunition, BC." Bliss shrugged.

"Enough, we need to inventory on our supplies. Bright, why don't you start that?" I declared and Bright nodded. We took off our packs and gave them to her.

"Of course, we need more water. We also need to restock on food and first aid." Bright announced.

"I think I saw a market down the street." Bubbles chipped in.

"We'll have to split up then to get what we need. Bolt, Butterfly and BC can get the water, Bright and I can take care of the food, and Bliss and Bubbles can take care of the first aid." I said.

"Alright, let's get to it." Bolt cheered and we all stood up, going out the back door and rounding the building again. As Bubbles said, there is a market. Thank goodness she has good eyes to make up for some things.

** Brick POV**

"Finally! We can relax!" Butch and Bat declared happily. We'd just finished barricading and wiring the huge mall here, which is connected to a hotel too. It's been a long time since the invasion, about a month, and since then we've been working on it. I'm Brick Rancor, I have mid-back length fire red hair and blood red eyes, I wear a backwards red cap too. I use a whip and grapple for my weapons. My brothers are Boomer and Butch. Boomer has wing styled dark golden hair and sea blue eyes, his weapon is a trident. Butch has spiked up black hair and forest green eyes, his weapons are a pitchfork and his fists. Bat Hoshina is Butch's best buddy, he has ginger brown spiky hair and dark navy blue eyes, his weapons are a boomerang and a crowbar.

"Yes, you can celebrate all you want in the gym. But be quiet." Bling Souls sighed. He has beneath the shoulder length black spiky hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes, around his neck is a black cross necklace.

"I agree with Bling." Beatle Sawa added. He has short brown hair and dark purple eyes, his weapon is a hockey stick.

"I'm going to the bookstore to read. I'm done here." Buck Wilde, the last of us, whistled and walked off. He has shoulder-blade length bleach blonde hair in a middle-ponytail with eagle feathers and his eyes change from blue to black. His weapons are shuriken and a lasso.

"I'll come with you." I commented and followed him into the bookstore. He disappeared into the languages corner while I walked around to the romance novels, grabbing a random one and looking out the small window. We've managed to survive here in Citysville, but what if we're not the only survivors? That's the problem, we haven't checked the city yet. I hope we're not the only ones left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bright POV**

I quickly stuffed the rest of the snacks and food into the second duffle and zipped it up before hoisting it and the other bag upon my shoulder. I always get this job, but I don't complain as long as BC and Bolt don't do anything rash.

"Alright we've got the candy bars for me, granola bars for you, lollipops for Bubbles, Pocky-midi for Bliss, jerky for BC and Bolt, and cookies for Butterfly. We can leave now." Blossom said. I sweat dropped and nodded.

"Sounds good." I sighed and we walked out of the food section of the Market. Bolt and BC are waiting for us with Butterfly and small cartons of water.

"What's taking Bubs and Bliss so long?" BC asked.

"We wanted to stock up to last." Bubs replied, rounding the corner with Bliss. They're carrying bags and cases of First Aid things.

"Good job." Blossom complimented and Bubbles grinned.

"I saw a car dealership, we could use a car or two ya know." Bliss whistled.

"I agree!" Butterfly spoke up.

"Alright, let's go." I groaned and we slowly followed Bliss down five blocks to a large dealership. I hope we're able to procure keys. It won't take as long to get to Citysville, at least.

** Bling POV**

_'Shhrr, Shhhr'_ I spray painted a brown cross on the brick wall and turned around to start walking back to the Mall. Brick said we needed to mark safe areas, so I was the first to get sent out to do it.

"There you are." Brick said and opened the door, locking it behind me and reactivating the alarm.

"It seems that around more sunny spots there are less undead, as well as around damp areas." I reported. He nodded and I slowly brought out my double-edged swords, it's stained a bit from the Undead I encountered.

"We'll go next since we're the toughest." Butch and Bat said as they appeared, carrying their weapons.

"Fine, Fine." Brick and I sighed and they ran out of the doors when we opened them.

"Brick, I found some useful items." Boomer informed us as he walked up carrying a large box.

"What then?" Brick asked.

"Walkie-talkie radios." He replied and opened it, revealing a set of black radios. I took one and looked at it.

"Good job, Boomer." I said. These will prove useful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubbles POV**

"I think I found the keys." I said out loud as I found a large room with keys hung on every wall, dictating the make, model, type and number they belong to.

"Good work, Bubbles. Now, let's find a good truck that'll last." BC complimented me and Bright and Bliss started looking at the keys.

"Alright, we found one. Come on." Bright instructed and we made our way to the vehicles to a dull grey Stick shift Truck with a large trunk bed. I guess it'll do.

"Who's going to drive this thing?" Blossom asked.

"I will." Bliss replied, getting the keys, unlocking the truck and hopping in. I went around and got inside too, sitting behind Bliss beside Butterfly. Blossom sat shotgun and the others got in the truck bed.

"Let back to the supplies and pick them up." Bolt said as the truck started and we rolled out. After picking up the supplies and some extras we happened to grab, we rolled out of the town and started driving down a dark two lane road in the middle of the forest. It sure is scary.

"How much longer." Butterfly groaned.

"Hopefully not long." Blossom replied. It feels good to be able to have a truck and not have to walk. This will definitely speed our escape.

**Boomer POV**

"I have a feeling we're not alone on this island." Brick sighed, taking a bite of chip.

"Yeah, me too." Bling commented.

"You two are creeping me out a little." I said as Butch and Bat walked in, covered in blood with psycho grins. They love taking the Undead Down.

"So what? We ran into a few, no biggie baby bro." Butch laughed.

"Ugh, I'm going to go to the Bookstore away from you two. I don't feel like smelling blood right now." Buck groaned and stood up, grabbing his bag of chips and walking off. He likes being alone, I don't really know why.

"I feel like a game or two. What about you guys?" Bat whistled.

"I'm up for a game." Beatle said and stood up. Bat, Butch and Beatle ran out of the room to the arcade, leaving only three of us here in the Food Court.

"Boomer, why don't you go follow them to make sure they don't break anything, _again_." Brick asked.

"Sure." I replied and slowly walked away to go catch up with the others. Brick and Bling always discuss things in secret, and I know they aren't good or they're making up rules. But, the one thing I'd like to really do is to see someone other than the guys. It's been so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bliss POV**

As we were stopped alongside the road I couldn't help but drum my fingers against the dashboard. Bolt and BC just had to get out and stretch their legs, which has taken an hour.

"We're losing valuable travel time, we have to get going." Bright finally declared, snatching BC and Bolt up and throwing them into the bed of the truck, making it shake.

"Yikes! That scared me, Bright!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Bubs, calm down." Blossom assured. After we had everyone back in the truck I put it in gear and we slowly pulled back onto the road.

"How much longer!?" Butterfly grumbled, stretching her limbs out in the room she had.

"Get out the map." I sighed and tossed it back to her.

"Ugh, Bright, you do it!" She groaned and slid it through the tiny window in the back to Bright.

"We've probably got only an hour and a half." Bright exclaimed.

"Fine." BC and Bolt moaned, falling silent afterwards. For maybe an hour everyone but me, Blossom and Bright were napping until—

"AAHH! HELP!" Bubbles screamed, coming out of her nightmare, I swerved slightly but steadied and kept going while Blossom awakened to calm her sister.

"Shh, Bubs, It's okay. You're fine." Blossom assured as Buttercup reached her hand through the window and shook Bubbles.

"Calm down, Bubbles. We're all here." Buttercup said.

"O-Oh, sorry for awakening you again." Bubbles sniffled.

"It's fine, Bubbles. Just relax, we're going to arrive in Citysville in thirty minutes or so." I assured, taking notice of the slowly changing scenery.

"May I please just walk?" Bolt yawned.

"No!" Blossom and Bright ordered.

**Buck POV**

_'CRASH!'_ I heard.

"What happened..?" I groaned, waiting for the familiar—

"BUTCH! BAT!" Yep, it was them. I slowly turned around and walked toward the sporting goods center where they usually work out and etcetera, as I thought, Brick and Bling are already there. Boomer and Beatle are standing off to the side. Brick's eyes are almost glowing red while Bling looks about ready to throw Bat into his own weights. Looking around, I see that Butch and Bat rigged a prank for them. Brick and Bling are both splattered in pink paint and glitter from the craft store. This isn't going to be fun.

"Let me guess, I get to babysit these two." I groaned.

"You get to go outside with these two, yes. And make sure that they don't goof off." Brick hissed, steam literally rising from him.

"Aww come on, it was just a bit of fun." Butch laughed.

"Yeah, you need to loosen up." Bat chuckled. Great, now I really am going to hate babysitting these two.

"We're stuck on an island still trying to make it to safety and you goof off! We don't need that when you're out scouting and marking safe paths!" Bling seethed and threw them both down to the ground.

"Calm down!" Boomer pleaded and restrained Brick. I meanwhile restrained Bling and we sent them both to get cleaned up.

"You really need to mature. Let's get going then, shall we?" I fumed and took the two by the collars, dragging them out of the room to let Boomer and Beatle clean up. We picked up our weapons, walkie talkies and the spray paint on our way to the doors. If there's a reason to look forward to this, it better be finding survivors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bolt POV**

"Whoa." Buttercup and I breathed as we slowly drove into Citysville. It's wrecked, dark and barren.

"Alright, be on alert." Bright ordered and I got out my weapons.

"Guys, we might have to start walking." Bliss called from the cabin.

"What?" I yelled.

"There's a pile-up. We might not be able to drive through it safely." Blossom explained.

"Then I'm unbuckling." Ali sighed and I heard the metallic click of her buckle coming loose.

"Should I unbuckle too, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes, in case something goes wrong we have to get out quickly." Blossom replied firmly. As I looked ahead of the truck, I saw the piles of cars, but there's an opening through them so I think we'll make it through.

"If we find any survivors or signs of them, we have to help them, remember that." Bright hissed into my ear.

"Yes, I know." I replied and steadied my balance by leaning on the top of the truck beside BC. As Bliss slowly maneuvered us through the opening, it only took a few minutes to see that we would have to move the last obstacle, an overturned compact car.

"Alright, everyone out." Blossom instructed and we did as she told us, walking over and positioning ourselves around the car. BC, Bright and I pushed it right side up and then everyone helped push it out of the way.

"Good, now we're okay to move on." Bliss whistled and we piled back into the truck. As we drove into Citysville I started seeing spray paint markings, strange.

"Do you see those?" I asked.

"Yeah, it could mean survivors." Bright replied.

**Bat POV**

Brick and Bling really need to loosen up, they have to laugh sometime. But now we get to be babysat by Buck, who I believe has eyes everywhere because he has caught me and Butch trying to sneak off before we could take 5 steps.

"Come on, how much longer." Butch groaned. Buck twitched, we've been asking that every 10 minutes.

"Ask that again and I am leaving you to the undead. And don't think I won't." Buck threatened, his eyes turning black with a silver ring around his pupils.

"Fine." Butch sighed and continued walking.

"We're near Citysville's highway." I pointed out.

"I know that, so be ready for undead. This is the only place you could enter the city, so we should check to see if any survivors have come." Buck commented.

"EEEEKKK!" We heard a loud, feminine scream.

"Come on!" Butch said and we ran towards the scream. When we found the source, we saw a troupe of seven girls our ages fighting off undead. My eyes particularly landed on a girl with shaggy ginger hair like mine and her eyes slightly lighter than mine. But I ran towards the zombie attacking it with my crowbar.

"Hey! He was mine!" The girl growled and threw her spear towards another, flattening it and throwing kunai towards another, taking it down. I'm already beginning to like her.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Buck scolded and head slapped me, bringing me out of a daze.

"Thanks for the help." A girl with pink eyes and hair sort of like Brick's said.

"No problem. We were wondering if anyone had survived and gotten here. Glad we found other survivors." Buck replied.

"We were wondering the same thing." A girl who looked a bit like Bling commented.

"I believe introductions are in order though." The girl who looked like Buck piped up.

"Okay then, I'll start. I am Butch Rancor." Butch gushed, I saw his eyes wandering the girl with green eyes. Of course I'm doing that to navy eyes too.

"And I'm Bat Hoshina." I added.

"Well I'm Blossom Deanna." The girl-Brick said.

"I'm Bubbles Deanna." The girl with blonde pigtails cheered.

"Call me BC, though my names Buttercup Deanna." Butch's eye candy grumbled.

"I'm Bright Rhosly." The girl-Bling introduced herself.

"Bliss Doukas at your service." Girl-Buck said.

"Bolt Yamada, and this is Butterfly Tanaka." The navy eyes said, gesturing to a girl with purple eyes.

"Buck Wilde." Buck finished.

"Now that we know eachother's names, why don't you follow us to the base fort. The others are there." I suggested, eager to get to know Bolt.

"Um, sure. But we have our truck with us, loaded with our supplies, I think we'll follow in it." Bright replied.

"Not us, we're walkin'." BC snapped.

"Ugh, fine." Blossom sighed and took Bubbles hand. They walked around one of the shacks with Bliss and Butterfly, followed by Bright and returned in a large grey truck. This will be fun.

**And alas! They meet! Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Butterfly POV**

I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of boy eyes on us, which I don't like. Yuki was a huge jerk to me and now I'm really cautious. I just hope Butch and Bat are the only obvious pervs we meet.

"Butterfly, you alright?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah, just fine." I replied and looked back out the window. We're going along the outskirts of the city currently. It's been about twenty minutes since we started following our new acquaintances towards their base fort. From what I heard Buck say, they have a guy who looks like me. We all do. Which is strange.

"Alright, here we are." Buck called to our attention and I looked as we turned a corner to see a huge mall and Hotel.

_"Buck, where are you and the idiots." _A voice said statically. Buck took out a walkie-talkie.

"Actually we found survivors, Bling. And we are just outside the mall." Buck responded.

_"What!? Seriously? Hurry up and get in here then." _The voice ushered, I guess his name was Bling.

"We need to hurry and get the supplies into the mall to where the stocks are." Buck sighed and we pulled up to a covered spot beside the mall and hopped out. The ones who walked started pulling out the cargo.

"Wait till you see the inside of this place." Bat whistled and hoisted a couple of cartons of the water we brought onto his shoulder, Butch grabbed the rest of them and did the same.

"Yeah, and wait till you see the beatings they'll get for earlier." Buck commented in the same tone.

"Ha-ha, like we'll actually get beat up." Butch said sarcastically.

"Do you really want to say that?" Buck warned. Butch and Bat hushed up then and there. We then followed them around to the mall's doors and saw a boy with similar traits to Blossom only with red eyes and a red backwards cap with another boy who looked like Bright who had his hair in a low ponytail. They opened the doors and we ran in, they shut them behind us.

"At least they're ladies." The one with the cap sighed, relieved.

"Yeah, we're not so bad are we? We helped them with the undead." Bat egged the ponytailed boy.

"You're still getting beaten for the prank." The two growled.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Blossom asked.

**Beatle POV**

"Come on, Beatle." Boomer pushed be down the hallways into the food court where the rest of the guys plus 7 girls were.

"Boomer, Beatle, about time." Bling said.

"He was a pain to get out of bed!" Boomer whined.

"Hey! Boomer, you know I hate awakening to shoves and pushes." I snapped.

"So you're Beatle and Boomer, huh?" The girl with blonde ponytails giggled.

"I'm Blossom Deanna, my sisters are Buttercup and Bubbles." The girl with a bow said, gesturing to the ponytailed blonde and the green eyed female.

"Bright Rhosly." The brown eyed girl introduced herself.

"Bliss Doukas." The braided girl chirped.

"Bolt Yamada and Butterfly Tanaka." The girl with ginger hair said while gesturing to the girl with purple eyes.

"Nice to meet you!" Boomer stuttered, great, he's looking at Bubbles with hearts. But Butterfly does seem rather nice.

"They come from Townsville." Brick added.

"Yes." Blossom agreed.

"Have you already taken them on a tour?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Bling replied.

"Then let's split up and do it." I suggested.

"That sounds, alright. But Butch and Bat have to stay with Bling and I, and whoever we take." Brick consented.

"WHAT!" Butch and Bat yelled.

"Yup." Bling confirmed with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brick POV**

"I believe I'll go with Brick." Blossom said and I inwardly fist pumped, she seems to have my type of brain wave.

"Bling seems okay." Bright hummed. I caught a split second glint of triumphant emotion in Bling's eyes before it faded just as quickly.

"Since obviously Butch and Bat are in trouble, Bolt and I will go with you so we can protect our leader girls." Buttercup groaned and joined Blossom while Bolt stood beside Bright.

"I'll go with Boomer! Bliss, why don't you join us?" Bubbles giggled, looking to the taller girl.

"I'm thinking that Buck would be a better choice, sorry Bubs." Bliss sighed.

"That leaves me with Beatle, I guess. Yay." Butterfly said with fake sarcasm.

"Alrighty then, let's go." Bling clapped his hands and we separated into our groups and went different directions.

"You sure did stake this place out." Bright remarked.

"Yeah." Bolt agreed.

"We're luckier than we should have been. When it happened this was the only place we could get to." I reminisced, remembering how the guys and I had to break into the mall.

"We understand. We're luckier than we could have been had we not fled." Blossom commented.

"True." Buttercup sighed.

**Bling POV**

"This is where the entrance is to the hotel where we go for laundry, showers etcetera. We don't like using this a lot since should the door malfunction we'd be trapped in there near the undead." I described the revolving doors with blackout curtains we stood in front of while watching Bat and Butch whisper to eachother.

"Then do you mind if we corral the others? We desperately need to clean ourselves up." Blossom asked.

"No, but you're going to have to go in groups with the guys." Brick replied.

"Oh." She hummed.

"If they do anything to us we're not restraining ourselves." Buttercup and Bolt threatened while pointing to Bat and Butch. They're definitely girl versions of Bat and Butch too.

"Of course. I won't either." Bright commented with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Then this will be entertaining to watch." Brick and I chorused.

"HEY!" Bat and Butch yelled. This will be the perfect way to teach a lesson to them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Boomer POV**

"I'm glad there are so many clothes stores here." Bubbles remarked as she skipped along. She's cute like that.

"I made sure with Buck that none of the others entered the girls' stores. Of course, Butch and Bat are completely against that rule." I sighed. She laughed.

"Then BC and Bolt will have themselves a good beating." She said and I chuckled. It'll be nice to have girls put them in their place for once.

"Hey, Bubs." Bliss greeted as we met in the food court with Buck.

"How was your tour!?" Bubbles asked.

"It was good." Bliss replied with a small smile.

"The others should be back soon." Buck said, pointing to the clock on the wall.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I wonder what theirs' were like." Bliss pondered.

**Buck POV**

As we sat and waited for everyone else, I ran over the tour I gave Bliss. Like me she is quiet and seems to analyze things even if she doesn't know it. We'll get along fine.

"We're brothers, you're supposed to help me." I heard Butch's childish wails and saw the group walk in.

"If you act like idiots then we straighten ya out." Brick scolded, more interested in Blossom at the moment.

"Bling..?" Butch and Bat nudged the alpha male with anime eyes.

"I stand by Brick's words." Bling snapped.

"It'll be nice to whip them into shape." BC and Bolt snickered as Bling flipped Bat and Butch onto the ground.

"No violence this soon!" Bubbles whined.

"Don't worry, Bubsy. They're fine." Blossom assured. This will be interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Butch POV**

"Why can't we help?" Bat and I asked.

"You're already in trouble." Bling replied.

"True." Bat admitted, I growled. Brick and Bling sent us warning glares before leaving the two of us to guard the doors since they are unlocked and undead could attack.

"No fair." I grumbled and leaned against the wall. Memories of when the apocalypse began started to flood my mind.

**_Flashback-_**

_"Come on, Butch. I thought you liked me." Brute whined. I crossed my arms. _

_"You think I'd want someone who cheats so easily. Nope." I spat and turned around. I didn't even think she was turning more and more into a monster. _

_"How… How dare you!" She growled and slashed her hand at me, with her razor sharp long nails. _

_"We're over." I said and turned around to glare at her, only to see a zombie. "WHAT THE HECK!" She sprinted and my instincts took over as we started wrestling. _

_"Butch!" I heard my friend Hiroshi yell and I saw a blur of him tackling her off of me. _

_"How'd you get here so quickly?" I asked him. _

_"Doesn't matter, what matters is we're in an apocalypse, bro!" He replied and in one sickening 'CRUNCH' the zombie fell to the ground. We ran out of the alley and into the midst of chaos. Zombies, Zombies, everywhere. _

**_End Flashback-_**

**Hiroshi POV**

"Butch?" I asked, watching a frown cloud his face. He must be remembering Brute, his cheating ex-gf. I'm glad she's gone, nobody liked her or her sisters. The only reason Butch and his brothers dated them was because they forced them to.

"We're back. What's Butch doing…?" Brick said.

"Remembering something." I sighed.

"It seems pretty bad if he's frowning." Buttercup mused. I nodded as Brick shook Butch out of his daze.

"Oh, hey." Butch yelped. I shook my head.

"Who's ready for lunch?" Boomer asked.

"Ooh! Me!" Bubbles chirped.

"Alright then." Brick said and we started slowly walking back to the food court. I can tell Buttercup is curious, but she's easily dismissive. I wonder why.

**I haven't been able to update a lot because of my busy schedule. I probably won't update as much either since late November is when my birthday is plus my family and I have a whole lot planned. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter (Sorry it's so short, my nekos won't stop stepping on the keyboard and I have a rowdy brother!), please review! Sayonara!**


End file.
